Mad Mutineers
Mad Mutineers is a crew in the flag Otherworld. Its founding record states October 27, 2003, but was actually founded way before this date, but the exact date is unknown. The crew is currently active and runs a regular Tuesday night pillage. Mad Mutineers is always actively seeking new members out and anyone wishing to join the crew needs to talk to any officer in the crew, who will be more than willing to help ye out. Crew Profile Shoppe: Revenge of the ship Public Statement Arr! Come join us for pillaging and mojitos. Charter and Policies Charter: Arr, we be the Mad Mutineers! We be a crew organized primarily so that we can pillage and plunder as we please! We take great pride in making sure all officers and above are of the utmost maturity, and have passed rigorous and thorough training and testing. We are autocratic, so whatever the captain says, goes, but we may pass the captain's hat around a bit, depending mostly on who's online the most to manage the crew. Watch out for us on the high seas! Mad Mutineer Policies: As officers, feel free to take the ships out, buy more ships for the crew, buy maps for the ships, hire npp's, and ask worthy pirates to join us as jobbers or crew members. if ye'd like the new addition to join as officer, drop a line to the captain and they shall make it so. Guidelines: #check the News and Issues for things that Shall Be Known. #check the Mad Mutineers topic in the forums occasionally for any other relevant discussion. Crew Color: Green! Although we don't require members to wear our color, it does show we're a tight knitted crew when we show up in the same colors. And many members requested some kind of crew color so we chose Green. Mad Mutineer Government: Autocratic This means captain decides. However this is not really entirely true. Mad Mutineers used to be democratic, but since some officers would abandon ship and never be seen again it was impossible to make any changes at all. So we chose autocratic so that changes can take place, but changes are really decided informally among crew members. Dividin' up the booty: Shares: Even Restocking Cut: 25% The Story of the Founding Squishy, Starbork, and Homullus stood on the docks in late 2002, the only docks at the time on the Azure Ocean, when Squishy mentioned she was saving up for a ship. One of them suggested they pool their money and get one (a small sloop was 3k). Squishy had half, Starbork a third, and Homullus contributed the rest. The three mutinied from The Dastards (the only crew to join then, Cryptic's Dark Tide was already receding, and the Terrible Turbies were exclusive), and Squishy went and bought the ship - the Crabby Guppy. They had to come up with a name, and at the same moment Squishy said "Mad something", Homullus said "Mutineers". As fans of alliteration, the Mad Mutineers were born. Note: Much of this provided by Homullus Later, one of the founding crews (along with ARR, and the Terrible Turbies) of the Azure flag Old Spice, which was the governing flag of in the . In the transition to Midnight Ocean, one of the two founding crews (along with ) of Midnight Armada. Captains of the Mad Mutineers In chronological order: *Squishy (F) *Homullus (F) *Starbork (F) *Silverbeard *Blackdeath *Silverbeard *Akebia *Bronchitis *Aiziril *Bronchitis *Silverbeard *Whiplash (June 2004 - March 2005) *Ninjaguy (March 2005 - October 2005) *Arrnold (October 2005 - July 2006) *Kipdg (July 2006 - Sept 2007) *Silverstache (September 03 2007 - December 2010) *Blackjammer (December 2010 - September 2011) *Auzilla (September 2011 - present) (F) Denotes a founder of the crew. Interesting Crew Facts * Winner of the Azure memorial glory competition. During the last month of Azure Ocean each crew could glory PoE on (and have it be trashed) which would go into a crew total. The Mad Mutineers donated well over 5 million PoE into the glory fund, and their name still resides at the top of the Azure memorial on Alpha Island. * Going back from Azure Ocean beginnings, the oldest still active crew. For the crews calendar and forums check out http://watersleeps.practicalmustache.com/ Category:Azure Ocean crews